Sally's adventures
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Stories of sally and her life. Plenty of smut bit of plot. Hope you enjoy. STORY ENDED
1. Chapter 1

New story.

**This is a short set up to my story. I hope you all enjoy. Author note at the end. **

_Sally pov_

I had just gone to sleep that night. It had been a week since we won the war against Kronos and my son percy decided to stay mortal and be with us.

Poseidon told me the gods were talking about me but refused to say what about. But he did tell me to just to be prepared.

Tonight when I was getting ready for bed I was suddenly teleported to mount Olympus in the throne room with all the gods. That would've been fine if I had more then a bra and thong on. I noticed all of them checking me out but acting like they weren't.

"Sally Jackson" zues's voice boomed. "As the mother of percy Jackson the child who saved us we have decided to reward you"

"With what?" I asked.

"You will see soon honey" Poseidon said.

"But…" I said before Zeus cut me off.

"Unfortunately you must agree to it first before we can give you the gifts"

"But you never even told me what it is" I said.

"It does not matter. Do you accept or decline are gift?" Zeus asked.

"I…i accept" I said

"Good. If you ever need help with the new gifts feel free to ask one of the gods" Zeus said. He took one last look at my body before snapping his fingers and I fainted.

**So Ya that was short. I'm sure you all know the gift she's getting but still. Review if you like it and think I should continue. I know this isn't much to go on but I'll try to update this soon. With some more stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2 Sally's shower

Sally story

**Ok here's the next chapter. This one has some smut and some insight to what gifts she's getting. **

**A least 10 reviews then I'll post next chapter if I have it. And I only count reviews with at least 5 words. **

_Sally pov_

When I finally woke up I felt different I couldn't tell why I just did.

I had woken up in my bed which confused me. I had no idea if what happened was a dream or real. If it was real then I'm sure a god will contact me soon and tell me.

I went into my bathroom to get all cleaned up for the day. Usually I fuck Paul in the morning and wake him up by riding his dick but last night he had stayed at the academy to finish grading some papers so it was only me and percy at home.

When I was in the bathroom I closed and locked the door. I turned on the shower so the water could heat up.

I then looked In the mirror. I unhooked my bra that I sleep in to unleash my breasts.

I grabbed my breasts now that they were free. I always wanted them to be perkier but instead they were very jiggly which got in the way of doing work while moving. I felt a weird but good sensation pass through me.

I looked around trying to see if a god had decided to show up now but saw nothing.

"Huh…that's weird. Whatever" I said as I shrugged. I noticed that my boobs didn't jiggle this time when I did that.

I walked over to the shower and they still didn't jiggle.

I again just shrugged it off as some weird random thing and got in the shower.

I started rubbing body wash over my body to clean my self.

When I got to my ass I squeezed it. It was very firm from all the years of running around I had done.

Recently percy had been bringing Annabeth over and fucking her which I knew cause they wouldn't always close the door and she was very loud at it. But she always wore some type of leggings that showed off her amazing bubble butt. I show her riding percy one time and it bounced a lot.

I always wanted a ass like Annabeth's. It would be fun to have. I would spend my whole days twerking if I did.

Suddenly I felt the sensation again and my ass jiggled when I moved. I slapped it and it jiggled a lot just like how Annabeth's did.

The gods must've given me the gift of changing my appearance. This would be great I thought as I smirked.

I looked at my pussy which was a bit hairy as I hadn't shaved it in a few days. I focused on it and the sensation passed through me as the pussy hair shrunk then disappeared.

I then thought of the hair growing and it regrow and then some to full bush size.

"Wow a bit to much there" I said.

I grabbed the bush hair and pulled on it a bit.

"Ah!" I yelped out. "That actually doesn't feel that bad…feels kinda good."

I thought for a second and then decided to keep it at full bush for now. Then change it later.

I decided to have some fun with the new changes a started to pinch my clit. I made it even more sensitive with my powers so I started to moan out very loud. I just hope the shower will make enough noise that percy won't hear me.

I then inserted 2 fingers in my pussy to find it a thousands times wetter and tighter then before. So tight that the 2 fingers were barely able to get in. I used my new powers to make my pussy automatically allow any size in and then tighten up on it. This allowed me to push the 2 fingers in, then feel my pussy clench around them.

"Ahhh Paul is gonna love this tight pussy" I said.

With my free hand I brought it up to my tits and willed them to be jiggly again and started to squeeze and slap them around.

With my new powers that made them extra jiggly with one slap they would shake forever.

The same was true to my mow bubba butt. I could make it shake very easily and better then anyone I knew expect maybe Annabeth or Piper.

I inserted a 3 finger into my very tight pussy and used that hands thumb to start rubbing it on my clit.

"Ahh ah ah fuck yes!" I yelled as I fingered myself faster and faster enjoying my amazing pussy.

I brought my other hand and started to squeeze my ass. It felt a bit weird as I am used to my ass being very firm but now it's very jiggly and squishy.

I then used the hand that was on my ass and pushed it between my ass checks so my fingers could stroke my asshole entrance. I don't do much anal stuff so my asshole was always very sensitive. But in the good way that brings me lots of pleasure. Every now and then Paul would ass fuck me at night or in the morning but that was rare. Usually I wake up before him and just ride his dick till he wakes up and helps me ride him.

But I added 1 finger in my asshole while still going all out on my pussy not taking any breaks with that. But I went slow with my ass to give it time to adjust.

I then added another finger in along with the first. I started to pump them just like the fingers in my pussy deciding to go as fast as I could make my fingers move. I added a 3 finger into my ass to add to the pleasure.

I had stopped trying to hide my moans as I couldn't help but scream now with the intense pleasure I was having. If percy heard me then oh well I don't care.

I was so consumed by my horniness that nothing was enough. I wanted more. Had to have more. I pushed in a 4 finger into each hole. Then a 5. Then the rest of my hand until I was fisting both holes.

This was definitely a lot for me. I had never fisted my self much less fisted my ass but here I was fisting my ass and pussy. The gods really did change me.

I kept pumping the fists a bit longer before my orgasm overtook me. I usually just have a feeling of intense pleasure for my orgasm but this time I actually squirted. And I squirted a lot. The whole time I was squirting I was thrashing about on the shower floor and giving out the loudest scream I had given. The experience was beyond anything I had had before and I was glad it lasted so long. The power of my pussy cumming was enough to push my fist out of my pussy.

When it finally finished i collapsed on the floor of the shower and just stayed there panting. If this was part of the gifts the gods gave me I knew I was gonna have tons of fun with it. That was the best thing I had ever experienced.

I turned off the shower water and got out.


	3. Chapter 3 sally seduces a man

Sally story

**Cliffhanger ending. Oh well what are you gonna do. Tell me how your liking this story so far. **

_Sally pov_

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body and started to dry off. I couldn't help but smile as the amazing orgasm I had had put me in a terrific mood.

I made my ass and tits firmer so that when I moved the towel over then it would dry them off instead of just squishing and making them jiggle.

When I had finally dried off I wrapped the towel around my body to find out that with my bigger boobs and ass the towel wasn't nearly as long. It went from my nipples to midway on my ass.

I heard someone walking around in the apartment. Must be percy I thought.

"Hmm maybe I should see how a guy reacts to my powers" I said

I took off the towel and put on a silky robe that I got this year as a birthday present.

It went just above my ass checks which were still very firm. Luckily for me I was able to more or less close the robe so you could only see the cleavage of my boobs instead of the whole thing.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where percy was busy trying to make himself breakfast.

"Hey percy" I said very happily.

Without looking over he responded, "what's got you so happy?"

"Oh just you know. I had a amazing shower." I said as I walked into the living room where he couldn't see me to fix the table that was dirty.

"Ya I know I could hear you. Your a screamer all right." Percy said.

I started to blush. "Oh I hoped the shower water would drown out the noise."

I decided to stay in the other room where we could talk but he couldn't see me. If he saw me I was sure his jaw would hang on the ground especially now with all my changes. Plus the conversation was turning me on and I didn't want it to stop.

_Everybody pov_

Percywas getting hard at thinking about his mom masturbating in the shower. He always thought she was hot and would pretend he had to use her bathroom while she showered when he just wanted to see her. Sometimes he would catch her fucking Paul or fingering her self alone at home and percy would either jack off or go and fuck Annabeth.

"Ya and don't ask me how but I felt you squirt. Must be something to do with it being liquid. You definitely squirted a lot." Percy said.

"Oh" sally laughed, "yes I did squirt a lot."

Sally made her boobs and ass shrink back to her normal size so she could go in the kitchen and talk with percy in person instead of separate rooms.

She walked in the room as percy continued speaking, "I didn't know you were a squirter."

"It's a…new thing" sally said as she sat down across from percy at the table.

Sally had reached under her robe and started to rub circles on her clit. All this talk was just getting her more and more turned on by the second. She bite her lip as she played with her clit trying to keep in the moans.

Percy stood up to go put his plate he made breakfast on in the sink. While he's back to her was turned sally changed her appearance to what she knew percy loved best. Annabeth.

Her ass grew to the perfect size and became very jiggly. Her tits grew to about hand size and became perky but still bounced when she moved. Her hair turned blonde and curly while her pubic hair also turned blonde and became a small strip of hair right above Sally's clit.

She now had most of the traits of annabeth. Sally then stood up and untied her robe before dropping it to the ground.

"Oh percy" Sally called out.

Percy turned around to see his mom standing there looking like a sex goddess. Her pussy was shinning wet and obviously needed to be fucked. Percy didn't know what to say so he just stood and stared.

"Well percy? Come over here and let's have some fun" Sally said while winking.


	4. Chapter 4

Story on a break for now. Will continue shortly


	5. Chapter 5

Story is officially over. Sorry to say this but I've lost interest. If you want to you can pick up this story idea. Continue it from where I left off or restart it. Just please tell me if you do so I can read it.


End file.
